Volcano Erupts!
Cast * Jake Clawson/Razor - Barry Gordon * Chance Furlong/T-Bone - Charles Adler * Commander Feral – Gary Owens * Lieutenant Toby Furlong - Kevin Conroy * Mayor Manx – Jim Cummings * Ann Gora – Candi Milo * Mr. Young – Robert Ito * Volcanus – Frank Welker * Islander – Clyde Kusatsu Transcript Razor> Looks like the new heat shields are pretty good holdin' up anyway, T-Boy. So far, so good. T-Bone> Mach 5, buddy! Uh oh. Better slow down. Razor> Sounds like those heat shields need another rivet job. T-Bone> Roger that. Headin’ back to the hangar. Manx> Ah, you’ve made a wise decision, Mr. Young! Anakata Island is the perfect place for your new industrial park! Beautiful view, fresh air, and easy access to Megakat City. Young> And more important, there’s plenty of room for an adjoining golf course! Manx> Right you are! Just sign here and the bulldozers can start digging. After all, the faster we begin, the faster we can tee off. chuckles Start ‘er up! Islander> Wait! You fools don’t know what you’re doing! Manx> Easy there, old-timer! Islander> Stop that machine! It might break the Talisman Stone! The one that protects Anakata from Volcanus, the fire demon! Manx> Why, that’s just superstitious hoo-doo nonsense! This is just an extinct volcano, and that is just an old stone that’s sitting in the way of progress. Young> Mayor Manx! My associates and I feel that if this stone is part of island tradition, it should be carefully moved. Manx> What? Oh! chuckles Whatever you say, Mr. Young. Hey! Keep away from that big stone! Worker> What did you say, Mr. Mayor? Manx> I said, keep away from that- Godfrey!! Islander> gasps The Talisman Stone! Whatever happens now will be on your heads! Worker> Sorry, Mayor. I couldn’t hear you! Manx> Eh, don’t worry about it. See, Mr. Young? Nothing’s happening. What did I tell you? It’s just islander mumbo-jumbo. Now, let’s back to- gasps Young> Look! The volcano! Islander> You fools! For a thousand years we’ve kept the demon Volcanus asleep! Now he will destroy us all! Manx> Let’s get out of here! Young> He’s coming after us! He’s gone. Manx> See? What did I tell you? Nothing to worry about. The water’s put out the fire demon, yes. Islander> Volcanus will not rest that easily. Manx> Will you please be quiet?! sighs Now, when the smoke clears, I’ll send a new crew out to Anakata, Mr. Young. Your industrial park will proceed as planned. Young> I-I hope you’re right, Mayor Manx. Manx> Well of course I’m right! chuckles Now smile, Mr. Young! We’re going to get some free publicity! Ann> Mayor Manx can you tell us exactly what’s been happening on Anakata Island? Manx> Ahh, it’s been a truly spectacular groundbreaking, Ann, for Mr. Young here’s new high-tech industrial park, and, uh, golf course. Huh? Ann> If you’ve just joined us, this is Ann Gora of Kat’s Eye News, live at Megakat City docks, where a fire demon is wreaking havoc! Where are the Enforcers? Where are the SWAT Kats? Jake> This is it, Chancey-boy, Today's a big new day. And we are going to see an Anakata Island, and this is the new mega-rivet gun, It works pretty good. Chance> You bet! it’ll punch a hole in all about that stuff. Whoa, I guess I need a best horror movie. Oh, what an overgrown-looking monster! Oh that actor’s a dead ringer for Mayor Manx! I'm gonna hit a buffet. Yummy! Manx> Help! That demon’s destroying my city! Jake> T-Bone, It's him! Looks like Anakata Island are gonna totally devastated for any hour! (Yes, Jake DOES call Chance "T-Bone" here) Chance> Yeah. That is Mayor Manx! And that’s no movie! Well, I gotta extremely plan, Mr. Jake, we got some stuff on to beat that slow burn just in time! Feral> On my order, hit him with everything we’ve got. Now! Razor> Awesome save, T-Bone! T-Bone> Crud! I hope Feral can swim! And even my brother. Razor> He’s okay, buddy, it’s lava-lips we’ve gotta worry about. T-Bone> You have to use the Spider-Chain Missiles, and deploy it! Razor> Mmm hmm! Ann> Commander Feral, the SWAT Kats saved your life! Feral> Maybe…but even they can’t stop that thing! Lt. Toby> Right! Razor> Bingo! This nasty thing’s just so hot to handle, T-Bone! Enforcer Dispatch> Attention all units! The creature is headed for Megakat Nuclear Plant! Ann> gasps If Volcanus hits that core with a fireball- Feral> We’ll get total meltdown! Megakat City will explode like a volcano! This is Feral! I want Megakat Nuclear surrounded with every bit of heavy artillery you can muster! Lt. Toby> Roger, that! Razor> On second thought, That flame-face turns this place into a pile 'a nuclear litter, It can't be. Whoooo. Any other ideas, T-Bone. T-Bone> Well. Yeah, I think I'll take a look a weak spot. An electronic detonator might work, but I’m gonna have to get up close and personal to use it! Those clouds should gives us enough cover! Razor> (rides a cyclotron) Uh, T-Bone. I don't think if a heat-suit doesn’t hold. You’ll be flame-broiled! T-Bone Now keep lave-breath busy. I get the drop on him! Razor> Hurry up, T-Bone! T-Bone> Time to rock and roll, in t-minus ten seconds! Razor> T-Bone! get your tail outta there! T-Bone> Ow! What the- Razor> T-Bone! T-Bone> Razor, get away! Razor> Noooo! T-Bone, do you copy? T-Bone! Oh no. T-Bone. T-Bone, you're okay! T-Bone> Tell you what, pal! You have to hang around all day, Otherwise, you will give me a lift. Manx> And I, Mayor Manx, do dedicate Anakata Island Park to the citizens of Megakat City, courtesy of Mr. Young and associates. Young> It was a bad omen to build an industrial park here. A real park is much better. Souvenier Guy> Get your souveniers here! Actual pieces of Volcanus! Manx> Hehe, and the best part is I get twenty-five percent of everything they sell. Jake> Looks like we made it to an Anakata Island and it become a real hot-spot, thanks to him, and ol’ Volcanus. We sure are having a great time. Want a piece of him for a souvenier, Chance? Chance> Are you kiddin’, Jake? Just thinking about Volcanus makes me do a slow burn. sighs Category:SWAT Kats episode transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:1994